


The flight of the dragons

by filhadoboto



Series: Wishes for Season 8 [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon's first flight, arrival to White Harbor, first kiss on high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Dany takes Jon to his first flight on a dragon.





	The flight of the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> When Dany rescued them beyond the Wall, I thought I would see Jon riding a dragon, but that's not what happened. It was from the desire to see him flying along with Dany that this story come to light.
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

 

Jon Snow smiled as he disembarked in the harbor at White Harbor with Queen Daenerys Targaryen at his side. Despite all the setbacks, Jon was coming home with the help his people needed and he was safe and sound and hoped that these facts would be enough to dispel the Lords' fears and reservations about the last Targaryen.

 

Outside the harbor, Lord Manderly was waiting with a small entourage to welcome them. Jon couldn’t help but smile as he saw the surprise and astonishment in everyone's eyes as they saw Daenerys walking beside him. He knew very well how shocking it was to see the famous Targaryen Queen for the first time.

 

"Your Graces." said Lord Manderly, bowing to the two "Welcome to White Harbor."

 

"Thank you, Lord Manderly." Jon said and turned to Daenerys. "I am pleased to introduce you to Queen Daenerys Targaryen."

 

"Welcome, Your Grace. White Harbor is yours." said the Lord.

 

"Thank you, Lord Manderly." she said with a gentle smile. "It's an honor to be here in your home."

 

He looked at Jon. "Welcome back, my King. I think you will be very pleased with the preparations we made to defend our people."

 

The plan was to stay in White Harbor only as long as the ships were unloaded, and everyone was ready to move on to Winterfell. Jon had hoped that Daenerys would want to rest before their march began, but she graciously dismissed Lord Manderly's offer and announced that she had other plans for those waiting hours.

 

Daenerys asked Jon to accompany her, then walked into an open area and he saw the dragons flying toward them. Drogon landed near them as Rhaegal continued to fly right above them.

 

"Dany, it's a long march to Winterfell." he began "I know you must be longing to fly with your children, but don’t you think you should rest and let to fly at another time?"

 

She looked at him and gave him the smile that was only his, making a shiver run through his body "On the contrary, Jon. There may not be another time, so  _you and I_ are going to fly now."

 

Jon looked at her and she reached out to him, beckoning him to come closer. "You're serious, aren’t you?"

 

She nodded and smiled in satisfaction as he started to walk toward her. Her small, warm hand gripped his and Jon felt a chill in his belly as Daenerys led him to Drogon. The dragon was an immense animal, larger than the ship that had brought them here, and even though it had already allowed Jon to touch it, it was still frightening to get so close to it.

 

Drogon lowered the wing and his right flank to facilitate the ascent of its mother who, once installed on the back of her son, once again extended her hand to him in an encouraging gesture. Jon looked once more at the dragon, who was still in the same position waiting for him to come up as well, and took a deep breath before touching it and starting to climb easily and position himself behind Daenerys. The dragon's skin was hot, even as it was exposed to the cold northern air, and Jon loved the feel of the heat on his skin.

 

She turned to look at him and smiled "Ready for your first flight on a dragon?"

 

He looked at the dragon's immense body and smiled nervously. "I don’t think I'll ever be ready any more than I am now."

 

"I advise you to hold on to me." she said taking his hands and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sometimes Drogon does some unexpected maneuvers to adjust to the changes in the wind."

 

He smiled as he snuggled his body to hers. "I liked that part, my queen." he whispered into her ear and laid a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck, just below her ear.

 

She smiled and gripped Drogon's thorns, and the next moment the three of them were in the air. The dragon's huge wings carried them higher and higher until they reached the point where Rhaegal flew over White Harbor.

 

Jon had already looked at the world from above when he climbed the top of the Wall for the first time, but the feeling of seeing the world on a dragon was beyond compare. The city below and the fleet of ships in the harbor became smaller and smaller, and disappeared as Drogon crossed the thick cloud cover that prevented sunlight from touching the ground. For a few minutes, the dragons flew, side by side, above the clouds and Jon could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. For a moment he allowed himself to be released from Daenerys' body and opened his arms, feeling the cold air on his body. A sense of freedom filled him and he even forgot that there was a war down there waiting for them.

 

He wrapped his arms around her body once more and said, "Am I really flying above the clouds in a dragon in the company of the woman I love or is this just a dream?"

 

She turned slightly to him and smiled. "You're not dreaming."

 

"So I can say that this is one of the most wonderful moments I have lived."

 

"Aren’t you scared?" She asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

 

"Scared?" He repeated and smiled. "I'm feeling the  _opposite_ of scared, Dany!" he said, which made her laugh, pleased. "What I'm feeling... what I'm feeling is a mixture of  _excitement_ and  _happiness_ and  _anticipation_ and  _desire_ and  _love_ . And all this is because of you." He captured her lips with his in a burning kiss.

 

She smiled as their lips parted. "Drogon really liked you, did you know that?"

 

He frowned. "I thought it'd let me approach it because you were around."

 

The dragon let out a loud roar, as if confirming its mother's words. Rhaegal let out an even louder roar and then disappeared into the clouds.

 

Without warning, Drogon dove in and Jon tightened his arms around Daenerys, adrenaline filling his body. By the time he saw the land again, White Harbor had already lagged behind, and around them there was only a white expanse. Drogon took them lower and lower until his wings almost touched the canopy of the snow-covered forest and landed when he found a clearing large enough to land his immense body.

 

"What happened?" Jon asked worriedly.

 

"They're hungry and they felt the smell of some hunt." she explained. "They want us to wait here while they feed."

 

The two of them dismounted and Drogon took off, causing the snow to dance around them as it fluttered its wings.

 

Daenerys looked at Jon, smiling. "So, did you enjoy your first flight?"

 

He held her in his arms and said, his lips almost touching hers "It was so much better than I imagined, Dany! The feeling of freedom is incredible." He kissed her. "Now I know how you feel when you're flying with your children." Another kiss "Thanks for giving me such a fantastic experience!"

 

"If every time we do that, you kiss me like that." She started kissing him. "I'll want to do this every day. And then people will realize that their king and I have something  _far beyond_ a military alliance."

 

"That's a great idea, actually. So I will not have to control myself to keep from touching you, taking care not to give up the urge to take you in my arms and kiss you." He kissed her again and she smiled.

 

"We just have to wait a bit longer, Jon. Each day, we are closer to being able to tell everyone that we are together." 

 

After weeks together on the ship on the way North, they had decided that they would keep their relationship secret until Daenerys was introduced to the northern Lords and they understood that she was there to help and that there was no reason to fear her presence and her army in the North.

 

He smiled and looked her in the eye. "I never thought I would love someone like I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. And I'm very happy to have ignored the Lord's opinion and come to meet you."

 

She caressed his cheek. "And I never expected that I would find the part that was missing in me when I asked Tyrion to invite you to go to Dragonstone, Jon Snow."

 

He pulled her to him and kissed her until they were both out of breath. He hugged her and she snuggled against his chest to keep warm. 

 

"How do you think they'll receive me?" She asked after a while in silence.

 

He frowned. "I'm not going to lie, Dany, it's not going to be a warm welcome. Davos was the only one who really supported me when I decided to go to Dragonstone. My people are very proud and stubborn, but at least Lord Manderly seemed to like you. I think he's in love with you." he teased.

 

She glared at him, her gaze reproving, but she gave him one of her half smiles and he kissed her. "What about your family?" She asked as her lips parted and Jon hated seeing the worry in her eyes.

 

He had th ought about it many times and decided to be honest with her. "Sansa, at best, is going to be difficult. She always wants things to be her way, and right now she should be preparing a speech about how irresponsible I was to have bent my knee without asking her opinion and that I had no right to sweep the North to you, even I  _being_ the King in the North." Dany frowned and nodded. He continued "But Arya..." He couldn’t help smiling when talking about her  "You two have a lot in common, you know? My little sister always thought that women should choose their own destiny. I'm sure she'll love you as much as I love you." That made Dany smile. "And I think Bran will like you, too. From what I understand from the letter my sister sent, he wants to defeat the Night King as much as we do."

 

Dany took a deep breath. "Two out of three, then? Not a bad start."

 

"Three out of four, Dany." he corrected her. "You already have my heart and my loyalty, and I'll stay by your side no matter what the lords think, no matter what the consequences will be."

 

She laid a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, Jon."

 

"It's me who has to thank you." She frowned and he continued, "Before I met you, I thought the only reason I was brought back from the dead was to fight and defend my people against the Night King. And that's exactly what I did. I fought to resume Winterfell and to unite the North against the true enemy and felt that there was no longer any purpose for my life other than to fulfill my duty as King in the North. But when I came into that throne room and saw you... it was like I was  _really_ coming back to life at that very moment." He stroked her cheek and smiled. "Every moment that I spent with you, every time you smiled, every time you talked to me or looked at me, it made a flame burn hotter and hotter in my soul. You filled with color what once was all gray. You put flavor in my life and gave me back the will to live and I'll always be grateful to you for it."

 

Tears ran down her cheeks and he wiped them "When I lost all my family and was alone in a foreign land, the only thing left for me was to reconquer the kingdom of my ancestors and seek to improve the lives of all the inhabitants. I began to want the Targaryen name to be associated with prosperity and new times. I wanted to give a new and better world to the people of Westeros and I imagined that for that I would have to marry someone to fortify alliances, but I didn’t expect to fall in love. I thought that life had hardened my heart and that I wouldn’t be able to love anymore." She smiled. "But everything changed when you appeared with your mysteries and asked me to help you defeat something that everyone thought was a story to scare children. You won me little by little, you conquered my heart piece by piece. You made love flourish in my heart and filled me with hope and made me dream of having a family again." She smiled and his heart sped up. "I cannot imagine my life without you in it."

 

She kissed him and he held her even more tightly, wishing he could stay forever beside her.

 

"Dany, if we weren’t who we are, I'd take you away from here and make you happy every day of our lives."

 

"But we are who we are." she replied, her voice low, almost a whisper.

 

"Yes. And I want to make you happy in every moment that I can."

 

"You already make me happy. The fact that I know you love me already makes me happy."

 

The dragons didn’t take long to return from the hunt, and the two were grateful for the warmth of Drogon's body against theirs. This time the dragon was below the clouds and flew towards the relatively calm sea. Jon couldn’t help but feel amazed at the scene before them.

 

"The North is even more beautiful from above." he said, and she nodded, happy to be able to provide that experience for him.

 

The dragons descended and glided a few meters from the surface of the sea until arriving back at White Harbor. Admired and curious eyes received them as they dismounted from the dragon.

 

"It's all ready for our departure, my Queen." Gray Worm warned. "We can leave any time."

 

They exchanged a look and nodded. The next phase of their journey was about to begin, and with Daenerys at his side, Jon knew that he would be able to face anything the gods put in his way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in this series, where I wrote my wishes and some things I would like to see in Season 8. Thank you for joining me on this journey. It was a long time waiting for the new and last season. May the old gods look for our favorite characters and that the fire of R'hllor destroy the Night King and his creatures. 
> 
> Good season 8 for everyone!
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> You can say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
